


True Love's Kiss

by vindoletta



Category: Eldritch Jolene (Tumblr), Jolene - Dolly Parton (Song)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Eldritch, Enmeshment, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Monsterfucking, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Telepathy, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Teratophilia, True Love's Kiss, how much horny is too horny?, only it doesn't have the expected outcome, this is one of these things that's going to haunt me for years isn't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindoletta/pseuds/vindoletta
Summary: Grace wasn't willing to leave her wife behind, no matter what she'd become.Beware the tags.
Relationships: Eldritch Jolene/OC
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to this prompt from Dreamwidth's femslash_kink writing community: 
> 
> jolene (song) (lesbian interpretation): teratophilia(?); jolene is eldritch creature in the vein of https://ifunny.co/picture/the-song-jolene-but-the-singer-never-stops-describing-jolene-WgcVyqRc6 , but the other woman is still in love with her, offers herself to jolene, and her love is reciprocated (and they have monster sex)
> 
> Also a fill for femslashficlets's Tarot table. Prompt is "Hanged Man" (great personal sacrifice that doesn’t hurt much.)

The house had been reduced to shambles. Shards of broken glass, doors barely hanging by their hinges, suspicious stains on the carpet - Grace stepped forward, ignoring all of it.

She was pretty sure this was the place, according to the mad ramblings of the only guy who barely made it out alive. The rest had been killed. Probably. Nothing she could do about that, in any case.

The house was filled with debris and broken remains of what had once been a respectable, vapid life. Grace kicked one chair leg aside. Where–?

As she descended the stairs into what once had been a basement, dread twisted her guts into a knot. She wanted to run away, to scream, yet she might as well not have feet nor mouth. Flashes of herself from behind, standing around vulnerable, flashed through her mind seconds before she hit the opposite wall.

She managed to support herself against a box, nursing her left side. _A jelly blob?,_ was her first dazed thought.

Hundreds of glowing eyes peered down at her, the light from the staircase framing a monstrous silhouette that loomed over her.

"Found you."

A smile curved her bloody lips despite the pain. She stood slowly, trying to catch her breath.

"Jolene."

The creature screeched. She? It? Seemed furious for some reason.

Grace chuckled and stepped forward. An open gash on her left leg made it difficult to put weight on it, but she clenched her teeth, stubborn. The creature's focus, intense as the blaze of the sun, shifted from her to the blood dripping down her calf.

Suddenly, Grace felt a rough, slicky texture down her leg, scraping her skin and coating it in slime.

"Hey!"

The creature emitted a low, rasping sound. Faster than Grace could see, it lashed out suddenly, inmobilizing her with long, slimy members. She was spread open, lifted up in the air to the scrutiny of way too many eyes and teeth that looked sharper than blades –

The pain of the abrupt manhandling soon dulled under the burning wherever her skin was in contact with the creature. Grace bit the inside of her bottom lip to silence a groan.

"I don't want to hurt you!" She tasted iron on her mouth, an odd yet compelling flavour. She saw broken bodies under her, rent apart by claws. Grace felt squishy organs give way under her jaws, red fluid dripping down her chin like pomegranate juice. Her skin painted with brushstrokes of carnage and death. A pendant glinting in the sunlight. Two feminine laughs ascending toward the sky like birds, a stab of loss where her heart should–would–have been–if only...

Grace shook her head, trying to dispel the images in her mind. For one moment she was both monster and prey, looming over her fragile human body and helplessly staring at the bigger cluster of glowing eyes.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I know you’re still in there somewhere.”

The creature didn’t loosen its grip. Grace stared on, unwavering.

“Do you know what it took to track you down? All the things I did? I had to break into a fucking morgue. I stole police records. Some bastard almost decapitated me _twice_. I’m not going to turn back now.”

One of the slimy members was creeping around her neck now, inching towards her jaw.

“Don’t you dare shut me out like alw – hmmph!”

No matter how much Grace tried, she couldn’t pry her mouth open nor wriggle free. Images of her apartment, one she hadn’t stepped foot into for many months, flooded into her mind. Her vision blurred with hot, unexpected tears. Was all for nothing, then? What was Grace supposed to do? Just go back to her old life like nothing happened and forget her wife had become a monster? _I love you, dammit, Jolene!_

She felt rather than saw the slimy restraints loose around her body, and she panicked, bracing herself for the fall. Instead, the restraints tightened again, gentler this time, and lowered her. As they retracted, Grace caught one of them and held it between her palms. The creature emitted a short, high-pitched shriek.

“It’s okay, Jolene, please,” Grace straightened herself. Slowly, keeping eye contact, she raised the tentacle-like appendage and kissed it.

The creature recoiled. She stepped forward, following.

“ _Please.”_ She kissed the appendage again for good measure, her cheek cold and damp with slime and fresh tears. “I don’t want to be separated from you again.”

Tentatively, another tentacle-like appendage brushed her injured leg. An impulse to rip, to devour, flashed through her mind. Beneath it, a wavering feeling.

“I meant what I said before.” Grace nuzzled the tentacle against her cheek. All those sudden images, feelings and impulses... Maybe...

She took the tentacle that rested next to her cheek and brought it over to her chest – the rough texture against soft, cloth-covered flesh sending a shiver to both creature and woman. An image of her body bare, sundered, covered only in slime and her own cum, hanged in the space between the two. Grace didn’t know if it was her mind or the creature’s that provided it, nor did she care.

 _Please_ _._ _Don’t push me away._

Another appendage moved to her head, cradling it so delicately, before it slid down her jaw, moved to her mouth. This time there was no silencing pressure, and Grace cautiously opened her lips, saliva mixing with the tentacle’s slime, covering it in spit, tongue burning, ooze sliding down her throat double jaws dribbling clenched tight against the urge to _rip_ flesh and minds mingling couldn’t tell where the human ended and the monster began–

–until the last threads of herself drowned in the brilliant fire ecstasy of the irrepressible chaos that devoured her from the inside out scraping, corroding–

_wo r t h i t_

(A sound echoed in a newborn’s tangled mind, strange yet familiar.)

–reshaping from its debris.

In a basement of a house in ruins, abandoned long ago, two monsters loved each other tenderly.


End file.
